fuego con fuego
by hey lenna
Summary: ¿Sabes cuál es el lugar más estúpido que he visto hoy? Un bar temático donde sólo puedes presentarte con tu signo zodiacal… y es exactamente el lugar a donde iremos. / [AU] [hiatus]
1. café frío

**Aviso**: Groserías. Perdón.

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

_._

**C**apítulo** I**

café frío

_._

* * *

_._

_Aries._

_Fuego. Energía. Fuerza. Honestidad. Agresividad. Liderazgo. Entusiasmo. Impulsividad. Primavera_.

.

Sakura corría por las ajetreadas calles mientras sostenía su celular en el oído, un café en la mano, paraguas en el otro y su bolso con los brazos. Toda una proeza. En la ciudad donde vivía, las calles estaban húmedas por las recientes lluvias, además de miles de parejas paseando debajo de un paraguas lo cual daba una imagen de ensueño por las luces de la ciudad, pero a ella solo le provocaba envidia confundido con indigestión.

Su mejor amiga, Ino, lo sabía, su última relación fue un fracaso y siempre buscaba maneras de "animarla", aunque eso significara obligarla a conocer más hombres.

Como ahora.

—Que quieres que vayamos a ¿qué?

—Al mejor lugar que irás en tu vida, te estoy diciendo —contestó Ino por teléfono.

—Ino, mira, acabo de salir del trabajo y me encuentro muerta ¿entiendes? —se paró y levantó la mano para pedir un taxi, el cual la ignoró por completo lo que le llevó a ganar su dedo medio. No tenía el mejor humor ese día—. Lo último que necesito es estar rodeada de gente que cree en los horóscopos y además busca pareja. Es demasiado hasta para ti.

—Qué obstinada eres, típico de Aries. Aparte ¿quién habló de buscar pareja?, es para conocer nuevas personas ¡será divertido!

Sakura volvió a pedir un taxi el cual sí se detuvo, pero justo cuando iba a subir un par de adolescentes se le adelantaron corriendo y le cerraron la puerta entre carcajadas.

—¡Lo siento, señora! Espere al siguiente —gritaron desde la ventana mientras el taxi se ponía en marcha.

—¡NO SOY SEÑORA, TENGO VEINTICUATRO! —exclamó, seguido de las más creativas groserías.

Ino a través del teléfono también comenzó a reír.

—Sakura, te urge un trago. No me vas a mentir.

Dio un largo suspiro. Estaba agotada, harta, el café se le enfriaba y encima se había mojado un poco por no sostener bien el paraguas. Quizá un trago le vendría bien. Su última relación, hace tan solo seis meses, había sido tan mala que la volvió un poquito más agresiva de lo usual. Pero bueno, después de ser engañada por el supuesto "amor de tu vida" con quien ibas a casarte, es comprensible no tener el mejor de los ánimos en cuanto a conocer más personas.

Total, la vida sigue.

—Está bien, tienes razón —alejó el teléfono de su oído al escuchar su grito—. Solo déjame conseguir un estúpido taxi que no sea un idiota de mierd… ¡espera, se detuvo uno! ¡hablamos luego, tengo que correr!

—¿Correr?

Y con su paraguas, café frío, bolsa pesada y teléfono con pantalla rota, corrió hasta alcanzar el taxi.

Un taxi el cual ya tenía una mano puesta en la perilla del auto.

—Naruto, eres idiota si crees que iré —contestó el chico que ya estaba con intención de abrir la puerta. La miró al notarla al lado de él y le gruñó—, lo siento. Está ocupado.

Sakura soltó un quejido, ya estaba tan harta y era el tercer taxi que perdía. Qué importaba que el hombre en cuestión fuera notablemente atractivo, eso no le quitaba su enojo, claro que no.

—No, idiota no hablo contigo, le estoy diciendo a la chica que está a mi lado —ella dio un brinco, pero él la ignoró por completo, siguió escuchando lo que le decía alguien por el teléfono, finalmente hizo una mueca como respuesta y suspiró—. Deja de decir idioteces, ni siquiera es mi tipo.

La chica sintió la puñalada justo en su orgullo. Era justo lo que le faltaba, el desprecio de un desconocido que segundos antes consideró atractivo.

Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el "guapo desconocido" recibió una gran descarga de café frío en su traje.

Sakura se quedó con los ojos abiertos sin creer lo que acababa de hacer, sosteniendo el vaso entre sus manos. Su impulsividad, una vez más, la metía en problemas. Con una lentitud pasmosa, el joven soltó la puerta del taxi y volteó su rostro hacia ella, quedándose quieto, callado y atravesándola con unos ojos increíblemente oscuros. Sakura palideció, vaya que daba miedo.

—¿Va alguien a subir al maldito taxi o no? —les gritó el señor—, dejen sus malditos dramas de pareja, estoy trabajando.

Y en otra muestra de impulso, más como necesidad de supervivencia, Sakura abrió la puerta, entró rápidamente y le gritó al taxi que se pusiera en marcha. El taxi arrancó de inmediato y lo llenó de humo, mientras se sostenía las manos a la cara, muerta de vergüenza.

"Quizá Ino tenía razón, debería comenzar a tomar sus clases de yoga"

.

.

_Leo._

_Fuego. Poder. Orgullo. Arrogancia. Liderazgo. Prepotencia. Dominación. Generosidad. Verano._

.

Sasuke miró el taxi irse y perderse entre los miles de carros que se movían en la ciudad, envuelto en la lluvia, luces y contaminación.

Una chica bajita, de cabello rosa, enormes ojos verdes y con cara infantil, por alguna estúpida razón acababa de lanzarle un café barato, dejándole una enorme mancha que estaba seguro sería un dolor de cabeza quitar. Cabreado era quedarse corto.

Era la cereza de pastel para un día realmente de mierda. No únicamente tenía que lidiar con las enormes responsabilidades del negocio de su familia, una ex novia que no paraba de llamarle y su amigo queriéndole presentar más gente loca; sino que todavía llega una chica en apariencia inofensiva, que sin ninguna jodida razón le jode su traje y se sube al puñetero taxi que él iba a tomar.

Esperaba no volver a verla en su maldita vida, que sino…

Su amigo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, cuando le escuchó gritando a través del teléfono.

—¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Te estoy hablando!

—Ya deja de joder —gritó mientras intentaba, en vano, quitarse el exceso de café—, nos vemos en ese estúpido bar. Me urge un whisky, de cualquier forma.

—¡Esa es la actitud que quería escuchar! Un poco pretencioso, yo pensaba en unas cervezas, pero lo tomaré. Es el nuevo bar de moda. Un poco extraño, así que por favor ve con la mente abierta.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, cualquier lugar con alcohol le vendría bien.

—Hm.

—Ah, y ya no mencionaré a Hinata, ya entendí que no es tu tipo.

Sasuke le colgó y esperó el siguiente taxi. Mientras lo hacía, miró a todas las parejas unidas bajo un paraguas, caminando de forma melosa entre la lluvia. Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado, no había nada más fastidioso que ver parejas felices, era más que seguro que romperían en un futuro.

Sin embargo, pensó en la chica de cabello rosa… y sonrió con malicia. Si se volvían a encontrar, ya vería la forma de hacerle pagar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota:**

No estoy segura si las personas siguen usando Fanfiction o si ya todos se movieron a AO3, pero me dieron unas ganas de la nada de volver a escribir fanfics y acá estamos, con una historia sencilla que quería hacer porque sí. A veces solo queremos cosas que nos hagan feliz sin una tragedia de por medio, jaja.

Será algo corto, máximo tres capítulos. Espero que a alguien le parezca entretenido como para mí fue escribirlo. Aprovecharé estas vacaciones para terminarlo. Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)


	2. licor rosa

Gracias a **Elyrsa** que me ayudó muchísimo como lector beta. Sin ella habría tardado un mes en sacar otro capítulo, en serio.

**Aviso: **Lenguaje vulgar.

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

.

**C**apítulo **II**

licor rosa

.

* * *

.

_Libra._

_Aire. Justicia. Sociable. Belleza. Indecisión. Superficialidad. Diplomacia. Paz. Otoño. _

_._

—Así que aquí estamos —exclamó Sakura, volteando a ver el nombre del lugar donde hacían fila para entrar—. "Zodiac Bar", vaya nombre, eh. Muy obvio.

—Sí, te concedo que es bastante simplón —comentó Ino, volteando a ver el nombre del bar puesto en unas enormes letras color neón—, es casi como si la persona encargada de escogerlo no quisiera haberse complicado demasiado y le valió mierda terminar con un rótulo tan predecible. Además ¿por qué siempre les ponen el nombre en inglés?

—No lo pienses demasiado, es solo un bar.

—Vale, como sea, continuando con tu historia —Ino sacó un espejo y comenzó a retocarse el labial—. Si entendí bien, perdiste dos taxis, casi ganas un tercero, un hombre guapo llegó primero, le tiraste el café y robaste su taxi; demostrando así la mujer adulta y madura que eres ¿correcto?

—Sí, exactamente —dijo Sakura como si fuera algo completamente normal—. Lo que pasa es que no estuviste ahí para conocerlo. Deberías verlo, tiene esta expresión en su rostro tan desagradable, como si tuviera un enorme palo de escoba metido en lo más profundo de su trasero.

Ino soltó una risa ahogada en un sonido parecido a un cerdito.

—Ay no, no —chilló la rubia, mientras se abanicaba con una mano e intentaba reprimir su risa nasal, sin éxito—, a simple viste eres una chica tan adorable e inofensiva... hasta que abres la boca.

Sakura enrojeció de vergüenza. Lo que no se atrevía a decirle a su amiga era que, aunque su encuentro fue desastroso y hablaba mal de él, ese hombre tenía un _algo _que la mantenía enganchada.

Alto, delgado, cabello un poco largo y con cara de muerto por dentro, un hombre que a simple vista sabes que te romperá el corazón y no te pagará la terapia.

_Cien por ciento su tipo_, claro que sí.

—Ino, por favor recuérdame como funciona este lugar extraño —le pidió en un intento por distraerse.

—Muy sencillo: con nuestra identificación verán la fecha de nacimiento para darnos unos broches con el signo zodiacal, hay una tablita en el vestíbulo del bar, que te muestra quienes son más compatibles contigo, ¿no suena interesante? Por cierto —Ino bajó su voz y cambió su tono a uno totalmente serio—, hice mi investigación, así que por lo que más quieras, no salgas con un Leo ¿entendido?

—¿De qué hablas? —río Sakura, confundida.

—Tu mejor compatibilidad como pareja sería con Leo o Sagitario. Los analicé detenidamente y, con base en mi experiencia, los hombres Leo son lo peor, aunque no tanto como los Escorpio —suspiró y la miró como si ella entendiera a qué se estaba refiriendo—, esto último ni siquiera tengo por qué explicarlo.

—Fingiré que comprendo de lo que hablas.

—Solo prométemelo Sakura, al ser Libra tengo un don para analizar estas cosas —exclamó muy seria, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos—, si quieres una vida tranquila, o al menos lo más tranquila que tu signo de fuego te permita, _no te metas con un Leo. _

—Te lo prometo, en serio —Sakura comenzó a reír—. Lo que me sorprende es lo mucho que crees en eso.

Ino se encogió de hombros, demostrando que no le importaba mucho la incredulidad de su amiga, mientras continuaba retocando su maquillaje frente un espejo de mano. Entonces a lo lejos, usando el espejito cómo retrovisor, percibió que había un par de hombres llegando al final de la fila, más o menos a unas tres personas detrás de ellas, y el más alto llamó muchísimo su atención.

—Sakura, no voltees, pero acaba de llegar un chico increíblemente guapo —suspiró y cerró el espejo con una mano—. Con cara de amargado y sin amigos, como te gustan.

E ignorando completamente la primera indicación de Ino, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para poder ver al susodicho.

Pero cuando entrecerró los ojos y pudo distinguir de quién se trataba, sintió que se le caía el mundo encima. Se giró nuevamente e intentó esconderse en su lugar, notando como su corazón palpitaba con enorme fuerza. ¿Qué pasaría si la miraba ahí? ¿Seguiría molesto con ella? ¿La reconocería? Se dio una bofetada mental, claro que la reconocería ¿cómo se le ocurría pintarse el cabello de un color tan llamativo? Porque el rosa se le veía hermoso claro, pero ¿a qué costo?

—Dios, odio tanto cuando te digo que no voltees y es lo primero que haces… pero está guapo ¿no? Muchísimo más que el inútil de tu ex. Oye —chasqueó los dedos frente a ella—, niña chicle, oye, te estoy hablando frentona.

—Es él —susurró Sakura.

—¿El quién?

—¿Cómo que quién? De quien hablábamos hace rato.

—¡El palo en el trasero! —ahora fue la rubia quien giró completamente para verlo mejor, hasta que Sakura la jaló hacia ella para voltearla de nuevo y ocultarse—. Oye, cálmate, no te ha visto. Es más, espera —se giró disimuladamente para verlo y le susurró—, parece que está por irse.

Sakura también volteó levemente, mirando al atractivo sujeto a quien tuvo la suerte de tirar un café. Por lo que pudo descifrar, él quería irse de ahí, pero su amigo rubio lo agarraba firmemente de la chaqueta, para forzarle que se quedara. Para fortuna de ella, el amigo del amargado tenía una voz realmente alta por lo cual pudo escuchar un poco de lo que le decía.

—Ya estamos aquí, Sasuke, te lo juro, te lo prometo, es más te lo firmo… que este lugar te parecerá aceptable.

Como respuesta, Sasuke, de quien ahora conocía su nombre, se zafó del agarre de forma brusca y le respondió algo que Sakura no alcanzó a escuchar, pero lo notó realmente cabreado.

—Joder, amigo, qué palabras —el rubio se puso una mano en el pecho, fingiendo sentirse dolido—, tu hermosa madre no te educó así.

Por alguna razón, a Ino le causó muchísima gracia ese comentario y empezó a soltar su característica risa nasal de cerdito, sin poder controlarse. Y Sakura se enfureció por dos razones muy válidas: una, porque no fue un comentario original ni mucho menos gracioso, y dos, porque todos se voltearon a verlas por lo ruidosa que era.

Y cuando se refiere a todos es _todos_.

—Ay, lo siento —hipaba Ino por la risa, avergonzada—, ya sabes que me río de cualquier estupidez.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reclamarle algo, habían llegado a la entrada del bar y les pidieron que sacaran sus identificaciones, entonces escuchó como el rubio ruidoso le decía algo a aquel sujeto tan aterrador que, por lo que podía percibir por el rabillo del ojo, seguía en el mismo sitio.

—Oye, entonces sí entraremos al bar o qué.

—Sabes, Naruto —dijo Sasuke, hablando en un volumen suficiente para que ella escuchara—, tienes razón, este lugar luce _aceptable_.

No había forma de negar que tenía una suerte de mierda.

.

* * *

.

_Sagitario._

_Fuego. Honestidad. Jovialidad. Radicalismo. Insensibilidad. Aventura. Impaciencia. Otoño. _

_._

El lugar era enorme, sin dudas, pero aun así había tanta gente que a Sakura le sorprendía muchísimo que siguieran dejando entrar.

Es más ¿como un concepto tan ridículo como los horóscopos podía atraer a tantas personas? ¿No era acaso una prueba de la banalidad en la búsqueda de diversión? ¿Acaso todos los presentes creían en la astrología? ¿Estábamos atrapados en la desesperación por entablar relaciones y sentirnos menos solos? ¿Seguía sobre analizando un bar para evitar recordar que había un sujeto aterrador en el mismo lugar que ella? Sí, un poco.

—No sé cuántas veces tengo que disculparme contigo para que me perdones, frentona —le gritó Ino, mientras le sostenía las bebidas—. Ya no pienses en eso y disfruta este lugar, me comentaron que en unas horas empezará un "espectáculo", al parecer hacen juegos eróticos con parejas o algo así, no le entendí bien —su amiga cambió drásticamente de expresión al descubrir una persona que atendía el bar, sonriendo enormemente—, ¡Sai! Sakura, no vas a creerlo, conozco al barista ¡tendremos bebidas gratis! ¿No es una suerte que sea tan popular? ¡Sai! ¡SAI! ¡Voltea, idiota! Ok, no te muevas, regreso en un momento.

Y sin darle oportunidad a protestar, la dejó sola sosteniendo únicamente su bebida y un poco de dignidad. Miró el licor que Ino le había dado, de un bonito color rosa y sin pensarlo tomó un largo trago, casi la mitad del vaso, esperando que el alcohol hiciera efecto y le quitara un poco los enormes nervios que se la estaban comiendo viva.

Dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, rodeada de gente hablando entre ellos y muchos otros magreandose un poco, pero al menos no había señales del sujeto alto y aterrador.

—Así que Aries, ¿eh? —escuchó que alguien le decía muy cerca de su oído.

Sakura dio un brinco y volteó a ver al hombre cerca de ella. Se podría decir que era un chico común y corriente si no fuera por las gruesas cejas y corte de cabello en forma tazón, además que se veía muy, muy ebrio.

—Aléjate un poco ¿quieres? —le gritó molesta al ver que se acercaba demasiado a su espacio personal.

—¡Definitivamente Aries! ¡Estoy tan enamorado de esa fuerza que tienen las arianas! La vitalidad, la furia —suspiró acercándose de nuevo—. ¿Ya viste que soy Sagitario? También un cálido signo de fuego, guapa —le tomó de la barbilla en un arrebato seductor—. Así que tú y yo nos complementamos a la perfec-

Pero Sakura lo interrumpió al agarrarlo de la camisa del cuello, sin ninguna intención más allá de la amenaza.

—Escúchame imbécil, y escúchame con atención —le soltó remarcando con odio cada una de sus palabras, no había nada que odiara más que los hombres propasándose con ella—. Lárgate ahora y déjame en paz de una puta vez, o meteré este vaso en uno de tus orificios, y no me refiero precisamente al de tu enorme boca.

El chico Sagitario perdió todo el color de la cara, se dio media vuelta y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Sakura suspiró, aliviada, al parecer todo salía bien, no había nada que no podría manejar sola ¿no?

—Vaya —escuchó a alguien decir detrás de ella, una voz masculina, grave, que reconoció al instante.

Se giró sobre sus talones rápido, dando un brinco al mirar quién era el que se encontraba como espectador de su arrebato de furia. Ahora fue ella quien se sintió nerviosa al verlo de frente y en una segunda mirada descubrió que, al girarse tan bruscamente, había vertido el licor rosa en la camisa de él, lo cual no le había causado ninguna gracia. Su mala suerte rayaba en lo ridículo.

—¿Acaso no sabes cómo se sostienen las bebidas? —le soltó molesto, pasando la mano por su camisa, y para su mala suerte parecía de esas camisas caras.

—Bueno, ¿quién te manda estar tan cerca de la gente? —le reclamó en respuesta, muy molesta por lo que le había dicho—, ¿me estás siguiendo o algo?

Sakura intentaba contestarle con la misma fuerza y no desviar la mirada, lo cual en sí era increíblemente difícil pues era de esas personas que miran directamente a los ojos, poniéndola todavía más inquieta. Pero estaba decidida a no dejárselo notar.

—¿Seguirte? —ladeó la cabeza, aunque se veía molesto creyó percibir un poco de malicia en su voz—. ¿Por qué creerías que te estoy siguiendo?

—Por lo de… ya sabes —agarró un mechón de su pelo, concentrándose en mantener una voz firme y en no esquivar su mirada—. Porque te tiré un _poquito_ de café esta tarde y… el taxi y eso.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, sin quitar la expresión de prepotencia.

—¿Y crees que es razón suficiente para querer "seguirte"?

—No, bueno, no quiero decir que quieras estarme siguiendo o algo así —Sakura se sentía increíblemente estúpida ahora que lo decía en voz alta—. Bueno es que parecía, yo…

—¿Parecía?

—Sí bueno, en la entrada del bar tú… cambiaste de opinión y… cuando le dijiste a tu amigo que el lugar parecía _aceptable_.

—¿Espiabas mi conversación?

—¡No! ¿Qué? —finalmente volteó la mirada, todo le estaba saliendo del orto y ya no sabía qué decir para no hundirse más.

Era el hombre más frustrante que había conocido en su vida. Ella, la gran Haruno Sakura, una mujer orgullosa, fuerte y autosuficiente, por razones que no lograba identificar este amargado sujeto en específico conseguía intimidarla. ¿Sería por esos ojos tan oscuros que tenía? Cada vez que los veía se sentía como polilla atraída hacia la luz. No, pésima alegoría, muchas de esas polillas se morían electrocutadas.

Bueno, quizá sí era una buena alegoría.

—Suena como si desearas que te buscara —murmuró con sorna.

Sakura abrió muchísimo sus ojos, totalmente indignada.

—¡Por favor! ¿Por qué buscaría tener contacto con un hombre con cara de muerto en vida?

—¿Un qué? —Sasuke levantó la ceja, la verdad es que la descripción fue muy ridícula—. No tienes idea de quién soy ¿verdad?

—_Ni tinis idi quin si_ —imitó con voz chillona—. No me digas que eres un "influencer". Oh, no ¿acaso quieres darme un código de descuento para alguna tienda? ¿Quieres que te siga en Instagram? ¿Que le de _like_ a tu última foto? —se burló, infantilmente. Entonces se fijó en el pequeño y brillante broche que tenía puesto en su pecho y soltó un bufido de indignación, señalándole—. ¡Ah, y eres Leo! ¡Por supuesto! Si ya me lo advirtió Ino, oh dios, es lo único que faltaba.

—Y además crees en los horóscopos —recalcó, mofándose.

Sakura se sentía al límite, con la dignidad en el suelo y con un ligero efecto del alcohol. Así que en último recurso, pensó que sería buena idea amenazarlo como lo había hecho con ese estúpido chico Sagitario.

Sin detenerse a razonar, actuando por impulso, puso su mano cerca del cuello de su camisa y lo acercó hacia sí, tratando de ser amenazante; pero al tener su rostro tan cerca se paralizó y olvidó toda emoción de enojo, en el instante en que lo miró a los ojos y vio que Sasuke le devolvía la mirada de forma inquisitiva, sin alejarse.

Tragó saliva, con la sensación de sus mejillas calentarse, pensando en algún comentario inteligente qué decir, hasta que un señor se puso entre ellos, los separó y exclamó alegremente con un micrófono:

—¡Señores! Tenemos a la última pareja lista para representar a los signos de fuego —le puso la mano en el hombro e ignoró la expresión de terror en ella—. ¡Que comiencen los retos de alcohol y la pareja más sexual gane!

Estaba de más decirlo, pero qué suerte de mierda.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

Sé que dije al principio que serían como tres capítulos, porque sé qué final quiero darle y lo que va a suceder, pero al momento de plasmarlo salió más largo de lo que supuse. Quizá sean como cinco capítulos, máximo seis.

De hecho este capítulo es el doble de largo que el primero ¿se les hizo pesado? Espero que no.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que les gustó y están siguiendo esta historia, la verdad creí que sería ignorada (sí, soy muy pesimista). Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica constructiva será muy bien recibida, espero les haya entretenido.

Gracias por leer :)


	3. agua

Gracias de nuevo a **Elyrsa** por ayudarme no solo como lector beta, sino en apoyo moral a seguir esta historia.

**Aviso:** Lenguaje vulgar.

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

.

**C**apítulo** III**

agua

.

* * *

.

_Cáncer_

_Agua. Amabilidad. Elocuencia. Introversión. Rencor. Irritabilidad. Pereza. Verano._

.

Sakura no era una chica tímida, y ciertamente existían pocas cosas que pudieran hacerla sentir vulnerable. Como aquella vez que tenía cinco años y quedó atorada en el retrete el día de Navidad.

Pero, bueno, sería mentir si decía que se sentía totalmente tranquila y en control de la situación, cuando se vio forzada a subir una clase de tarima improvisada, poniéndola frente a todos los presentes del bar (vale, no todos, muchos seguían ocupados bebiendo alcohol o intentando conseguir algún ligue). Al menos no estaba "sola", si se le puede llamar compañía a un sujeto de rostro imperturbable.

Es que en serio, no es por exagerar pero el tal Sasuke estaba impávido. Envidiable control de expresiones. Tremendo.

Su actitud le provocaba bastante coraje ¿acaso no tenía emociones? ¿No podría estarse cagando de vergüenza como ella? ¿Un ser humano tan estirado como él posee al menos esa capacidad fisiológica? Preguntas que jamás obtendrán respuesta.

—Excelente damas y caballeros, aquí tenemos a nuestras tres hermosas parejas participantes representando cada elemento del zodiaco, excepto a uno, porque, bueno, ya se pueden imaginar que nos fue imposible siguiera moverlos de su lugar —el señor lanzó un suspiró y remató—, elemento tierra: los aguafiestas del zodiaco, con trabajo alguien recuerda que siquiera existen.

El público estalló en carcajadas y Sakura se quedó perpleja. Si eso fue un chiste quisiera al menos entenderlo para juzgar si fue gracioso o no, y por lo que pudo observar, a su nuevo compañero tampoco le causó gracia.

—Prosiguiendo con el programa, ¿serían tan amables de mencionar su signo y un breve resumen de cómo se conocieron? Recuerden que la mejor historia de amor gana el primer round.

Una chica con un bonito peinado chino con dos moños en la cabeza, tomó el micrófono sin titubear. A su lado se encontraba un hombre serio de cabello lacio, negro y largo, envidiablemente bien cuidado, portando una camisa de una banda heavy metal. Rodó los ojos, muy típico.

—Hola, nosotros somos la pareja de elemento agua —la chica sonrió señalando a su pareja que solo levantó una mano—. Soy de signo piscis, y mi novio es cáncer. Nos conocimos en…

Sakura palideció al darse cuenta de una obviedad y se acercó disimuladamente a Sasuke para hablarle al oído.

—Oye —murmuró bajito—. ¿Qué se supone que les vamos a decir?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin dignarse a mirarla, lo cual la molestó muchísimo. El chico tenía tal aire de arrogancia y superioridad con ella que resultaba grosero; qué ganas de quitarle esa expresión altiva de alguna forma. Se arrepentía ser tan débil y flaquear solo porque, verdad por delante, era jodidamente atractivo. Sus rasgos eran finos pero masculinos, su mandíbula estaba bien marcada, su piel se veía limpia y cuidada, su cabello era tan negro y sus malditos ojos eran...

Se dio una cachetada mental. Tenía que controlar sus asquerosas hormonas que la estaban traicionando. Además, no era solo su físico, sino también la sutil fragancia de perfume masculino que percibía de él. Dios, la estaba volviendo loca, como si tuviera unos quince años otra vez y se pusiera como gelatina con algún chico que le gustara.

Seguro se sentía así porque llevaba mucho, muchísimo tiempo sin contacto físico. Dado que, al cortar con el infiel de su ex novio, se concentró únicamente en su carrera de medicina y en sus siguientes prácticas profesionales, por lo que dejó totalmente de lado cualquier cosa que fueran relaciones románticas. Y desafortunadamente seguía siendo una simple humana.

Así que nadie tenía derecho a juzgarla. Tanto.

—Maldita sea, te estoy hablando. Estamos igual de jodidos, apóyame en esto —le volvió a insistir, consiguiendo un suspiro de fastidio de su parte.

—La verdad: me tiraste un vaso de café.

—¿Y ya?

Sakura volteó a ver a la chica de peinado chino, que continuaba su historia manteniendo a todos embelesados, mencionando algo sobre el metalero salvando la vida de focas bebés o algo por el estilo. El público suspiraba.

—Escucha su historia —insistió ella, mientras a la chica piscis se le asomaban lágrimas en los ojos—. Por dios, nos harán mierda.

Sasuke siguió inmutable y la ignoró. Lo que él no sabía es que ella odiaba perder, lo odiaba en cualquier situación, incluyendo esta competencia tan ridícula y de mal gusto.

Pero sobre todo, Sakura no quería perder el bien más preciado que aún conservaba: su dignidad.

—Oh, ya sé —se volvió a acercar a él, susurrando— Diremos que nos conocimos en un pueblo pequeño donde mi familia rica fue de vacaciones, tu eras pobre y te enamoraste de mí (obvio), tuvimos un amor de verano pasional y tormentoso, y al separarnos me casé, pero regresé a ti en una escena romántica bajo la lluvia con una casa que construiste para nosotros —volteó a verle, con una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Eh? ¿Original, no?

Miró cómo se tomó el puente de la nariz y soltó otro suspiro.

—¿No es una película de Ryan Gosling?

—¿Quién es Ryan Gosling? —Sakura chasqueó la lengua, mientras intentaba pensar en otra historia—. Va, ya sé, que nos conocimos en una fiesta, tu amigo salió con mi hermana pero tú dijiste en voz alta que yo te parecía fea y me despreciaste —Sasuke iba a abrir la boca pero ella lo interrumpió—, entonces yo también te odiaba por prepotente y engreído, hasta que te enamoraste de mí por mi inteligencia y mis obvios encantos, pero yo no lo veía por el enorme prejuicio que tenía sobre ti.

—Acabas de plagiar una novela clásica romántica.

—Bueno, disculpa, yo no leo ficción —se mordió el labio inferior, estrujando su cerebro buscando todas las "grandes ideas creativas" que Ino siempre le decía iba a plasmar en un guión de película—, entonces, qué tal… Nos conocimos de niños, el primer amor, estamos de acuerdo que todos aman ese tipo de historias, pero tú eras alérgico a las abejas y…

—También es una película —mencionó él, sonriendo de lado—. Me gustó el final, el niño muere.

—¡Dios! Bueno, qué tal… que nos conocimos en un enorme crucero de lujo, pero dividido en dos clases sociales, pido ser la chica rica.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Pff, no. Estoy bromeando —comenzó a sudar frío—. ¿Y qué tal tú vengando la muerte de un perrito que te regalé?

—¿Incluirá la parte de la mafia?

—¡Ah por un carajo! Es imposible ser original, todas las ideas están tomadas —se mordió las uñas, ansiosa, porque la primera pareja había terminado de hablar y se estaban comiendo a besos de forma pasional frente a los vítores del público.

Bufó molesta, estaba segurísima que acababan de relatar una película, pero alguna de esas que nadie ve, como las películas extranjeras y experimentales que pasan en las cinetecas llenas de un público snob, donde hacen comentarios pseudo intelectuales y se creen mejor que el resto. Le dio un rápido vistazo a su compañero, estaba segura de que él era esa clase de persona. Apostaba todo.

—¿No conocerás alguna película francesa de culto en blanco y negro de casualidad?

—¿Por qué? —levantó una ceja, y Sakura pudo percibir que se estaba burlando de ella—, ¿ya no te interesa plagiar el cine americano?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el presentador empezó a hablar emocionado, secándose las lágrimas.

—No sé si pasarles el micrófono a los demás porque esa historia fue demasiado perfecta, en mi puta vida tendré algo así. De hecho, nadie, todos nacemos y morimos solos —carraspeó, intentando calmarse—. Pero para ser amables, les pasare el micrófono a la siguiente pareja: el elemento aire.

Se escucharon más aplausos y sostuvo el micrófono un extraño chico de gafas redondas y negras, llevando un cuello alto de tortuga. De ese tipo de hombres que te dicen "Eres arte, amiga". A su lado estaba una mujer mucho mayor que él.

—Hola, somos el signo aire. Ambos somos acuario. Nos conocimos en Tinder. Gracias.

El público comenzó a aplaudir de forma pausada y confundida. Sakura resopló aliviada, al menos no serían los perdedores.

—Dios, seguimos nosotros.

—Tienes dos opciones, la verdad o una película comercial.

—Excelente, entiendo —se sentía enormemente frustrada, y estaba harta de él—. Si para ti está bien ser la pareja perdedora no me interpondré en tu decisión. Yo no soy una mediocre, pero si este tipo de problemas te sobrepasan entonces…

—Perdón que te interrumpa —dijo Sasuke, al fin girándose a verla, y haciendo que se sintiera chiquita. Vaya, era realmente alto—, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Uh, Sakura —respondió bajito.

—Sakura, primero, comprende esto —le dijo sin dejar de mirarla—, no podría importarme menos un concurso tan estúpido como este, aun cuando el premio fuera un millón en efectivo. Pero si me decido competir en algo, yo voy en serio —hizo una pausa, y en sus ojos percibió una chispa que no había notado antes—, así que te advierto, que si vamos a concursar en esta estupidez, vamos a ganar. No me importa hacer lo que sea para lograr lo que quiero ¿entiendes?

Sakura sintió un cosquilleo por toda su columna vertebral. No solo los chicos con obvia inestabilidad emocional eran su tipo, lo eran también los hombres competitivos. Estaba perdida.

—Wow, creo que es la primera vez que te escucho decir tantas palabras seguidas —dijo intentando disimular sus nervios. Sasuke rodó los ojos pero no contestó, a lo que ella carraspeó y le extendió la mano, diciendo—: Bien, es un trato. Vamos a ganar sin importar nada.

Sasuke miró su palma extendida en una invitación amistosa, dudó por un segundo y finalmente levantó la suya para cubrir la pequeña mano de la chica por completo, dándole un ligero apretón. Su mano era grande, cálida y se sentían tan estúpida al sentir cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba con el simple contacto de sus manos.

—Bien, Sakura —dijo finalmente, soltándose y siendo ajeno a las hormonas de la chica—, ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es contar que me tiraste un vaso de café.

—Claro… espera ¿que?

.

_Piscis_

_Agua. Tolerancia. Amabilidad. Intuición. Nostalgia. Fantasía. Racional. Invierno. _

.

—Uhm, ok, somos del elemento fuego. Soy signo Aries y mi compañero es Leo —_"Mantenlo simple"_, le había dicho Sasuke, quedando ella encargada de contar la historia, ya que la oratoria no era uno de los fuertes de él—. Entonces, veamos, uhm —bueno, tampoco el de ella—. ¿Cómo nos conocimos? Ah, es una historia fascinante en verdad… ya que, verán, un día le tiré un café encima, a propósito.

Hizo un pequeña pausa, mientras el público se mantenía en un incómodo silencio y alguien al fondo comenzó a toser.

—Y eso fue todo, nuestra historia no tiene viajes costosos a Europa buscando salvar animalitos bebés, lo cual es un poco ridículo porque los viajes en avión son altamente contaminantes ¿saben? —soltó una risita, pero al ver la cara del equipo agua se calló—. Digo, no es que nuestra historia sea aburrida… bueno tampoco fue impresionante… lo que intento decir, uhm...

_"Mantenlo simple"._

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y sus manos a sudar, llegado a preguntarse si realmente ganar era tan necesario. Es decir, no es como si fuera a ponerlo en su currículum "Primer lugar en un concurso estúpido con temática de superstición sin fundamento científico".

Envidiable.

Y en medio de su repentina crisis nerviosa, Sasuke le quitó el micrófono de las manos y se puso a su lado.

—Fue una coincidencia —contestó, totalmente tranquilo—. Es todo.

Sakura sonrió, agradecida por el apoyo. Además de que tenía razón, fue una coincidencia, pero una muy grata. Así que le pidió el micrófono de vuelta, creyendo entender cuál era el punto de pedirle contar la verdad.

—Sí, porque ¿qué habría sucedido si en vez de pedir un taxi, habría pedido un Uber como la gente normal? ¿O de haber salido temprano del trabajo? ¿O haber perdonado y regresado con el idiota de mi ex cuando me dijo que la maldita pelirroja de su trabajo sólo era una amiga aun cuando se estuvieron mandando fotos comprometedoras? —tomó aire—. Bueno, definitivamente no estaría aquí esta noche con él.

Ok, quizá fue demasiada verdad.

—Lo que intento decir —continuó, procurando mantener la calma—, es que no tiene que sucederte nada extraordinario, a veces basta con algo pequeño y sencillo, y entonces todas tus decisiones malas o buenas cobran sentido ¿No es cierto, Sasuke?

Y aprovechando que estaba desprevenido le acercó el micrófono para obligarle a decir algo más, tomándolo de sorpresa. Esperanzada por lo que pudiera añadir.

—Sí —musitó él, evitando mirarla—, con una coincidencia basta.

El público se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que lentamente comenzó a aplaudir. Y para ella fue realmente extraño cuando empezaron todos a vitorear y a gritar que hacían una pareja adorable.

—Me han dejado sin palabras, chicos —comentó el señor, con la mano en la cabeza como si hubiera sido demasiada información para él—. Le tenía tanta envidia a los primeros que consideré el suicidio otra vez... pero con ustedes me siento con un poco más de esperanza. A veces solo hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan ¿No es cierto? Gracias.

Sakura sonreía ampliamente, sin creer que un plan tan extraño como ese hubiera funcionado tan bien. Se giró hacia él, radiante, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas sus ganas de abrazarlo.

¿Cómo pudo en algún momento pensar que era un hombre desagradable? Quizá, solo era una fachada, solo se estaba protegiendo y tal vez, detrás de esa apariencia fría se ocultaba alguien amable.

—Sasuke, funcionó ¿puedes creerlo?

—Mercadotecnia emocional —murmuró con indiferencia—. Logra un vínculo afectivo con la audiencia, que empaticen y así lo adopten como propio.

Ah. Qué hijo de puta.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

En estos tiempos donde todos estamos más estresados de lo usual, les traigo un capítulo de este fic medio ridículo y lleno de tonterías. Espero les anime un poco.

Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto, y si hay alguien que sigue leyendo les doy las gracias. Como siempre cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida. Manejar a Sasuke en un AU e intentar que no sea tan OoC es super difícil, ¿qué piensan ustedes? ¿Sigue pareciendo Sasuke?

Estaré actualizando este fic el primer domingo de cada mes, y entre tanto subiré algún drabble/oneshot (tengo varias ideas por escribir que muchas chicas de aquí en ff me dieron)

Gracias por leer, cuídense y lávense sus manitas :)


	4. vodka

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

.

**C**apítulo **IV**

vodka

.

* * *

.

—Me descuidé un momento nada más —murmuró Ino entre dientes—, solo unos minutos que la dejo sola ¿y qué pasa? Se mete en problemas la enorme idiota.

Aunque, si continuaba con sus creencias sobre el horóscopo, la verdad no es como si le sorprendiera (_es demasiado Aries para su propio bien, dios mío_). Conocía a su mejor amiga y su super poder llamado: atraer como imán situaciones ridículas y a hombres imbéciles.

Y ahí podía ver a Sakura, de pie frente a todos, con su inconfundible y chillón cabello rosa junto a un joven del signo zodiacal que pidió _específicamente_ alejarse.

Era un caso perdido, no había duda. Dios queda de testigo que Ino Yamanaka lo intentó todo.

Entonces, sumándole a la situación tan absurda en que se había metido Sakura, vio a un joven con su inconfundible cabellera pelirroja moverse entre las personas dentro del bar. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la multitud, al parecer dirigiéndose hacia el espectáculo que estaban montando.

Ino podría distinguirlo en cualquier parte: Sasori, el ex novio infiel de Sakura y lo peor de todo... escorpio.

—Esto se pondrá feo —murmuró la rubia, bebiendo un sorbo e intentando reprimir la sonrisa maliciosa que aparecía en su rostro—, estoy impaciente.

.

.

.

Sakura saboreaba la primera victoria, se sentía motivada. Al parecer hacían un equipo aceptable, mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque se preguntaba cuáles serían los siguientes "juegos" de aquel ridículo concurso.

_"¿Acaso algo que involucre contacto físico?"_, se preguntó.

La idea de acercarse a él y tocarlo le generaba sentimientos confusos. A pesar de que fuera extremadamente engreído, era listo y muy atractivo. Era absurdo intentar negar que sentía cierta atracción hacia él, de hecho la sola idea de tener un contacto más íntimo la hizo enrojecer un poco.

Se giró a verlo, intentando convencerse que se sentía así por llevar tantos meses reprimiendo sus emociones y deseos. Y no porque sintiera con un él un _no sé qué, qué sé yo_ que la volvía estúpida. Porque siendo muy honestos, ella sabía que los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella no eran positivos.

_"¿Le sería tan desagradable tocarme?"_

—Oye, Sasuke, uh —tomó la manga de su camisa para llamar su atención, Sasuke se giró a verla y al instante olvidó qué quería decirle—, yo…

—¡Señoras y señores! Después de este pequeño descanso damos inicio a los siguientes juegos de la noche —se le veía bastante animado y según por lo que pudo percibir Sakura, no del todo sobrio—. Ya basta de mojigatería y que comiencen los verdaderos juegos sexuales.

El público se animó muchísimo más ante estas palabras mientras alguien gritaba al fondo "ya era hora la puta madre".

Sakura no era para nada una persona mojigata, de hecho se creía bastante liberal. Pero quizá sea estar frente un público, acompañado de un chico que la tenía confundida y haber tomado un poco de alcohol, fue lo que logró que todo aquello la agobiara y se reflejara en su cara.

—Tranquila —escuchó a alguien decirle al oído. Se giró y vio a Sasuke que le miraba sereno, tan irritablemente indiferente. Soltó la manga de su camisa al instante y ocultó su rostro entre sus cabellos rosas.

—Estoy tranquila —murmuró molesta, obligándose a sonar más confiada de lo que se sentía—. Esto no es nada.

Por suerte el presentador comenzó a hablar más fuerte que ella.

—Pero como la última vez tuvimos ciertas infracciones cuando los concursantes se pusieron un poquito más físicos de lo que dicta la moral… nos limitaremos a uno de los juegos favoritos del público. ¡Qué tanto conoces a tu pareja! —varios del público comenzaron a refunfuñar y quejarse—. ¡Ey! ¡Trabajamos con lo que se puede! No me van a cerrar este lugar.

—Oh —exclamó Sakura sintiéndose ¿aliviada?

Bueno, era una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse. Se giró a ver a Sasuke y lo notó tan impávido como siempre. Por supuesto que a él le daba igual, era como un robot humanoide, casi que no le importara el sexo. De hecho...

—Eres asexual ¿verdad? —exclamó, contenta de encontrarle lógica a una persona tan irritante como él—. Con razón eres tan estirado y apático. Todo cobra sentido ahora —suspiró—. Quizá hasta seas virgen...

Sasuke frunció el ceño, tensando la mandíbula.

—Sakura —gruñó, y la susodicha se calló al instante—, guarda silencio y escucha las reglas.

El presentador tomó con su mano derecha un frasco con varios papelitos doblados dentro del mismo, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía un pizarrón con su respectivo plumón.

—En sí el juego es bastante simple, primero: la persona A leerá la pregunta y anotará su respuesta en el pizarrón. Segundo: la persona B escuchará la pregunta y deberá atinar lo que escribió A. Empezaremos sencillo, con respuestas de sí o no. Y tercero: si se equivoca B —agregó, sonriendo con malicia—, tomará un shot de vodka. El equipo ganador será hasta que uno de ustedes no aguante más.

El público volvió a aplaudir, emocionados por ver que sean otros y no ellos quienes se humillarían por mero entretenimiento.

Sakura se quedó callada, intentando digerir las instrucciones que no comprendió realmente del todo. Hasta que un dato muy importante y obvio le cayó en la cabeza con la fuerza de una roca: no sabía nada de él más que su nombre.

—Mierda, Sasuke —exclamó Sakura, derrotada—, vamos a perder. ¿Cómo siquiera voy a atinar el cómo eres?

—Yo no me preocupo, eres fácil de leer —la chica iba a reclamar pero él la interrumpió antes de comenzar a quejarse—, limítate a ser honesta ¿entiendes? Y-

—¡Ey! —les llamó el presentador, provocando un sobresalto en ambos—, no crean que no los estoy viendo. Queda prohibido hacerse alguna clase de señales como trampa, es más sepárense y siéntense en estas sillas frente a ustedes. El equipo fuego será el primero.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina al presentador, que fingió no notar, y antes de irse le murmuró algo como "no lo arruines".

Sí, vaya. Gran motivador, mejor persona.

—Excelente, excelente —canturreó el señor, tomando otro gran trago de su bebida—. Ahora cariño, necesito que tomes un papelito, lo leas para ti y escribas la respuesta a la pregunta —la chica tomó los objetos con nervios, evitando mirar a nadie—, después tu adorable novio deberá responder lo que escribiste.

Sakura asintió y desdobló el papel, encontrando una corta y sencilla pregunta: ¿gimes mucho durante el sexo?

Silencio.

_¿QUÉ?_

Volteó a mirar al presentador, a la gente y al final a Sasuke, como pidiendo ayuda. Para su mala fortuna él solo levantó una ceja, como si encontrara divertida su conmoción.

Se sentía tan avergonzada, pero recordando que Sasuke le pidió que fuera sincera en sus respuestas, lo anotó y esperó que todo saliera bien.

—Excelente, chica, ahora pon abajo el pizarrón, bien y usted joven respóndame —el señor desdobló el papel lo leyó y le dirigió una mirada casual a Sasuke, como si fuera a preguntarle la hora—: ¿su pareja es ruidosa cuando tienen sexo?

Sasuke se cruzó de piernas y puso una mano en su mentón, como si analizara la pregunta. Le dirigió una mirada rápida a la chica, percibiendo en sus ojos oscuros un brillo extraño. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

—Sí —contestó secamente.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con amplitud, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Pensar que la considerara de esa forma ¿acaso la veía así? ¿También sus amigos? ¿Sus padres? Se quería morir.

—Bueno chica por favor muestra tu respuesta —pidió con voz amable.

Sakura levantó despacio el pizarrón, donde pudo hacerse visible el enorme "sí" escrito en él. Los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir, algunos inclusos rieron, ella solo sentía el fuerte deseo de huir y que se la tragara la tierra.

Mientras tanto, por una fracción de segundo, una pequeña mueca parecida a la sonrisa se cruzó por el rostro de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Después de ellos las demás parejas también les tocó participar. Todos se encontraban acomodados en sillas puestos uno frente al otro, siendo el público el encargado de vigilar que ninguno de ellos se hicieran señas en algún intento de trampa.

Para sorpresa de muchos, los del equipo agua eran más recatados de lo que parecía, y no se conocían tan bien como se creería. Por otro lado, los de equipo aire eran un poco descarados y estaban al tanto de muchos detalles del otro. Finalmente, fue el turno de Sasuke de escribir la respuesta del pizarrón y de ella responder.

Esperaba con todo el poder de su corazón que se sintiera tan avergonzado como ella hace unos momentos. Aunque por lo se podía percibir a simple vista, a ese hombre le valía una mierda algo así como… todo.

—Bueno caballero es su turno de tomar un papelito —comentó el presentador, pasandole el frasco.

Sasuke desdobló tranquilamente la nota, lo leyó y soltó un bufido, lo cual le llamó la atención y anotó eso como una clase de pista para ayudarle en su respuesta. Sasuke le dirigió la mirada, pero Sakura apartó la suya, apenada. Si intentaba darle alguna clase de mensaje de manera telepática la verdad era terrible.

—Bueno señorita, dígame: ¿su pareja se masturba con frecuencia?

—¿Eh? —exclamó, sin contener su sorpresa. Intentó pensar rápido, porque para comenzar, la gran mayoría de las personas se masturban, a menos que carecieran de pulso sexual o por algún motivo espiritual. Pero segundo ¿con frecuencia? El simple hecho de creer que alguien como él se adaptara en las necesidades básicas humanas le parecía rarísimo. Además de su bufido al ver la pregunta, como si fuera absurda… Sakura lo vio claro—. No —respondió—, no frecuentemente, al menos.

—Ya veo, bueno joven por favor muestrenos la respuesta.

Sasuke mostró el pizarrón y el estómago de la chica se encogió al leer un pulcro "sí" escrito en él.

Un segundo después, al recuperarse del shock de haber errado la respuesta (y sobretodo de lo que implicaba saber esa información), se encontró a sí misma tomando un shot de vodka que le raspó toda la garganta, haciendo una mueca que sacó varias carcajadas.

_"Con frecuencia… ¿y no le da vergüenza?"_

Sus mejillas estaban calientes, no sabía si por el alcohol o el bochorno, pero Sasuke continuaba tan tranquilo como siempre. Como si los temas íntimos no fueran tan escandalosos o reveladores. Le era tan extraño, pero sobretodo fascinante.

Hasta que en un instante de revelación Sakura descubrió que el juego era perfecto, un pequeño empujón para desentrañar ese enigma llamado Sasuke. Y si con ello costaba perder un poco más de su dignidad bueno, aceptaría el precio.

.

.

.

—Chica Aries, por favor, hágame el honor de tomar un papelito.

Sakura tomó uno más, esperando que tuviera un poco de suerte y no le tocara algo tan revelador. El papelito decía: ¿Fantaseaste con él antes de estar juntos?

Sakura tragó saliva, pensaba que las preguntas se limitarían a involucrarla a ella, no algo que le comprometiera con él (cosa bastante ingenua de su parte, la verdad). No quería exponerse de esa manera, pero tampoco pretendía rendirse y huir.

¿Y su respuesta? Que sí, un poco, pero solo por un segundo. No era su culpa, con esas preguntas tan comprometedoras era natural que su mente la haya traicionado.

Escribió su respuesta, y antes de darse cuenta que mentir siempre sería una mejor opción, el presentador le pasó el micrófono a Sasuke y le hizo la pregunta en voz alta.

—Dígame, muchacho ¿cree que su pareja tuvo fantasías sexuales con usted antes de tener algo formal?

El chico guardó silencio y la miró, curioso, mientras ella intentaba devolverle una mirada tan indiferente como las que él le lanzaba, mostrándose desafiante. De cualquier forma, sería muy engreído de su parte siquiera considerar que ella…

—Sí.

Oh. Tan obvia fue.

Aplausos del público al ver que coincidían las respuestas.

Sakura decidió que por lo que resta de la noche no le regresaría la mirada hasta que estuviera bien segura en su casa.

—Bueno, bueno, chica quita esa cara —le comentó el presentador en un malísimo intento de consuelo, mientras ella miraba a cualquier otro lado que no fuera él—, es completamente normal.

Giró su cuerpo un poco, tratando en darle la espalda a Sasuke. Estaba segura que estaría burlándose de ella y ver su expresión de superioridad (o quizá hasta repudio) sería un golpe duro para su orgullo, sabía que ese interés era algo unilateral pero no quería que él se lo confirmara. Prefirió enfocarse en las respuestas de las demás parejas.

Fue ahí cuando Sakura tuvo su segunda revelación: su experiencia sexual era _mediocre_.

A sus veinticuatro años tuvo sexo con una sola persona, su ex, y no podría decir que lo aborreció en sí... pero le pareció tan banal que llegó a darle igual si lo hacían o no. En algún momento incluso Sasori la llamó frígida, debido a las tantas veces que se negaba a hacerlo con él, pero ella sentía tan poco que le resultaba más molesto que placentero. "Gemir mucho" durante las relaciones era más bien una verdad a medias, ya que era más ruidosa cuando terminaba el trabajo por sí misma, algo que tuvo que hacer varias veces.

Esperaba que ese pequeño detalle no les diera problemas.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre ello, paseó su vista entre las personas que se encontraban ahí, atentas a ellos y sus secretos. Estaba tan absorta en el recuerdo de su penosa relación pasada, que incluso creyó ver a su ex entre ellos. Dio un brinco y entrecerró sus ojos verdes para enfocarse mejor, sobre saltándose al confirmar que sí, ahí estaba él, el único e inigualable idiota que le hizo pasar los peores dos años de su vida.

Sasori sonrió con sorna al verse descubierto, se acercó más a la tarima donde estaba, quedando a varios metros cerca de ella y acto seguido le lanzó un beso.

El mismo beso que le lanzó cuando ella le descubrió con otra chica en su departamento.

Lo que sentía Sakura ya no era vergüenza, sino el más profundo rencor.

—Eh, chica ¿nos das tu respuesta por favor?

—¿Cómo? —respondió Sakura, girándose al presentador y todos soltaron una carcajada, incluso creyó reconocer la de su ex, tan hiriente como siempre, y eso solo avivó más su furia.

—No te preocupes, de hecho te alegrará saber que les tocó una bastante fácil —le dijo en un intento por animarla, creyendo que su comportamiento se debía a los nervios—, así que ¿le gusta recibir sexo oral?

—No —su respuesta fue inmediata, girándose a ver Sasori y sostenido el micrófono demasiado fuerte—. Se sintió asqueroso.

Sasori apretó los dientes y la miró con odio, haciéndola sentir triunfal. El alcohol le daba el valor que no tuvo para decirle lo que pensaba de él.

La respuesta del público no se hizo esperar, combinado con risas burlonas y pequeños "oh" de sorpresa. Sakura ignoraba todo esto, solo quería hacerle ver a Sasori lo precoz y nefasto que fue al tener sexo.

—Oh, vaya, y la respuesta no coincide —comentó el señor, algo incómodo, al ver el "sí" que había escrito Sasuke en la pizarra—, bueno, joven, siempre hay tiempo para practicar y mejorar tu juego, eh…

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se percató de la consecuencia de su imprudencia. Se quedó quieta en su asiento, sin atreverse a mirar a Sasuke. Lo acababa de humillar frente a un montón de personas como un inútil del sexo oral, y puede ser que sí, el tipo era un engreído y la hacía enojar pero no era razón suficiente para deshonrarle así.

Apuró el shot de vodka del castigo y su cabeza dio vueltas, agradeciendo que el caliente líquido entrara a su sistema, esperando el efecto calmante en sus nervios.

—Bueno —comentó el presentador, callando el escándalo que se había suscitado—. Ya fue suficiente de la primera fase de calentamiento, seguiremos con preguntas abiertas y dos shots como castigo. Ahora sí, las cosas se pondrán fuertes. Por el momento tomen un descanso de quince minutos.

Sakura, que durante todo ese tiempo no dejó de mirar fijamente a Sasori, pudo vislumbrar, sin lugar a dudas, el pequeño "zorra" que soltó con el movimientos de sus labios. Pero la sonrisa del pelirrojo se fue apagando cuando vio a la chica levantarse bruscamente de su asiento, con el puño listo y sus ojos verdes asesinos, yendo directamente hacia él.

Si las cosas ya iban mal, ella se encargaría de ponerlas peor.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

Creo que me sobreestimé pensando que sería más productiva en la cuarentena y pues no jaja. Pero volví con inspiración y con ayuda de **Ely** que no me deja abandonar la historia (en serio, se pone agresiva).

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo en seguir leyendo, espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. A partir de ahora las cosas se irán poniendo un poquito "más fuertes".

Siendo honesta con ustedes, soy muy novata en escribir romance como tal (o sea besos, cercanía física, ya saben), no me gusta tanto lo cursi, así que espero estar haciéndolo bien jaja

Me gustaría saber qué piensan y cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida :)

Gracias por leer.


	5. vómito

**Naruto** Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

.

**C**apítulo **V**

vómito

.

* * *

.

Naruto podía verlo, sentirlo y hasta escucharlo: algo rarísimo le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo.

Poniendo las cosas en contexto, conocía a Sasuke desde que eran unos críos. Por allá en la época de su tierna infancia bien recuerda que un día llegó al preescolar, lo señaló con el dedo y le dijo que serian mejores amigos por siempre (quisiera él o no, o sea a quién le importa su opinión), después sellaron su amistad con una feroz batalla que involucró mordiscos, patadas y baba.

Por si no quedó claro: lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Ahora, el problema no era saber que algo extraño sucedía con Sasuke, sino descubrir el por qué. Un misterio difícil de resolver, uno que Naruto aceptaba humildemente en llevar a cabo.

Bien, ya aclarado el caso, en cuanto a evidencia ¿que teníamos?

Primer punto: Sasuke no habría participado, tan sencillo como eso. En situaciones normales él mandaría por culo a todos y se negaría rotundamente a dar un espectáculo en un, citando sus palabras, "bar tan _kitsch_"(solo él usaría una palabra así de pretenciosa).

Segundo punto: La falla en su estoicismo. Para cualquier persona sin un ojo entrenado como el suyo, Sasuke podría pasar como un ser irreal sin emociones y aunque su cara de muerto era lo habitual, esa noche había algo diferente. _Casi _parecía un joven normal de veinticinco años.

Tercer punto: que quizá no podía contar como evidencia, o puede ser que sí, bueno quien sabe. La vista juega malas pasadas, pero por una milésima de segundo, creyó ver una mueca similar a una... ¿sonrisa?

Una locura, por supuesto. Pero esas son las pruebas.

Una persona promedio le diría "Naruto ¿no será por la chica que le acompaña?", es ahí donde él soltaría una gran carcajada condescendiente a su interlocutor. Porque, vamos, es Sasuke de quien se habla y segundo, si algo ha aprendido de las películas de detectives (y del único libro que leyó de Agatha Christie), es que la respuesta obvia _nunca _es la correcta.

Así que el siguiente paso era entrevistar a los sospechosos, algo que estaba decidido en hacer hasta que la chica de pelo rosa se levantó colérica de su asiento para perseguir a quién sabe quién, quién sabe por qué.

_Bueno, una persona menos a quien interrogar_, pensó apurando el paso y empujando a las personas antes de que su objeto de estudio se le escapara.

Después de un corto lapso de tiempo que le pareció interminable entre tantas personas, llegó a su lado, notando que Sasuke se mantenía en silencio, con la vista fija en donde acababa de irse aquella chica.

—Eh, idiota —le llamó, soltando una bocanada de aire debido al esfuerzo de llegar hasta ahí. Pero el susodicho no dio muestras de responder, quizá no le escuchó. _Interesante—_. Oye… ¿quién es esa chica? ¿Y por qué actúa como si te conociera? ¿Qué hay de... eso? Sobre… ya sabes.

Su querido amigo continuó en silencio, al parecer cavilando entre dar un paso o quedarse en su lugar. Le veía tenso, con la mandíbula apretada, como si dudara qué hacer. _Muy, muy interesante._

Entonces, como caída del cielo, una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio gritó un nombre: "Sakura"_, _lo que consiguió, al fin, sacar de su ensimismamiento al Uchiha. Ambos voltearon hacia la chica gritona (y al parecer no se encontraba del todo sobria) que se veía decidida en perseguir a la aludida. Aquello por alguna razón tomó la decisión final de su amigo y en un segundo saltó de la tarima y se fue tras la rubia, por lo cual Naruto, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, decidió también ir tras ellos.

_Excelente_, pensó,_ la trama se complica._

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perderlos, se vio a sí mismo saliendo del bar por la puerta trasera del mismo. Dio un par de pasos, confundido, sintiendo el aire fresco de aquella noche. Hasta que vio a su amigo y a la rubia borracha a un par de metros, ambos ocultos entre las sombras del edificio mirando fijamente un punto en común. Se acercó con sigilo y echó un vistazo hacia allí, donde se hallaba la extraña chica de cabello chillón y un sujeto pelirrojo con cara iracunda, hablando acaloradamente bajo un farol.

—Oig-

La rubia le chistó y le tapó la boca con las manos. Naruto le contestó con una palabra no muy caballerosa de su parte, que quedó ahogada entre sus palmas, hasta que escuchó la discusión que aquellos dos voyeurs estaban presenciando.

—Ah ¡tan típico de ti! —le gritó el pelirrojo—. ¡Imposible que estés ni dos putos minutos sin hacerte la víctima!

—¿Pero de qué mierda hablas? —le contestó con furia la chica rosa—, ¿quieres que finja que pasé los mejores años de mi maldita vida?

—¿Y crees que fue fácil estar contigo? —levantó la voz—. Eres una puta pesadilla, es horrible tratar contigo porque tienes un carácter de mierda, eres una bomba de tiempo, me tenías _harto_.

—¡Si estabas tan harto por qué me dijiste que querías casarte conmigo!

El chico pelirrojo se quedó mudo, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos como si no diera crédito a lo que acaba de oír.

—Oh, mi querida Sakura ¿sigues sin superarlo? —le dijo en un falso tonto compasivo, acercándose un poco hacia ella—. ¿Creíste que lo dije en serio? ¿Realmente pensaste que alguien se quedaría con la mierda que eres? —se agachó a su altura y sonrió de una forma tan asquerosa que revolvió su estómago—. Nadie, jamás, te toma ni te tomará en serio.

Naruto levantó las cejas, quizá la trama se estaba poniendo más densa de lo que esperaba. Quiso mirar la reacción de su amigo, pero entre su cabello y las sombras era difícil verle el rostro.

Y justo cuando percibió un movimiento de su parte, un sonido seco llamó su atención, la chica rosa le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago al pelirrojo.

El joven soltó el aire, combinándolo con una risa desganada.

—Gracias —gruñó, mirándola con odio—, por probar mi punto. Lo único que me arrepiento es el tiempo que perdí contigo.

Dicho esto hizo una reverencia (qué tipo más raro), y se fue a paso lento, sosteniendo su estómago con una sonrisa triunfal; a diferencia de la chica que quedó con los puños apretados, temblando ligeramente.

—¡Sakura! —chilló la rubia, consiguiendo que su amiga diera un brinco de susto, y dirigiera sus ojos verdes hacia ellos, mirándolos con terror—. Sakura, no le creas nada, él siempre...

Y después, vomitó. Oh dios, mucho, _mucho _vomitó.

—Ino —contestó ella, corriendo a su lado y sosteniendo su pelo rubio para que no se manchara—, por dios, ¿qué tanto tomaste?

—Debiste... golpearlo más fuerte —murmuró su amiga, tomando aire e intentando ponerse erguida, sin éxito—. Él es un… —más vómito.

Naruto tenía que reconocer que la chica rosa ocultaba bastante bien el asco, porque se veía genuinamente más preocupada por el estado etílico de su amiga que por mancharse.

Sasuke por otra parte, se mantenía apartado de ellos. Analizando la escena sin intervenir, pero tampoco sin irse, como normalmente haría. Todo era demasiado extraño para Naruto, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

—Hola, mucho gusto, Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo del idiota este —se presentó, le tendió la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón. En eso tomó a la rubia entre los hombros y la levantó, cuando dejó de vomitar—. Creo que lo mejor sería llevar a tu amiga dentro y tú te quedes aquí a… tomar un respiro.

La chica de ojos verdes lo miró, tomándose las manos con aprehensión. Se veía un poco afectada y dudosa. Le dirigió una mirada al Uchiha, algo sin sentido (¿no acaban de conocerse?), hasta que él asintió y aquello aligeró su recelo. Muy curioso.

—Con el barista: Sai —soltó, mirando a su amiga que se veía más dormida que despierta—. Él es su… su amigo. Él sabe dónde vivimos.

La rubia reaccionó por un mili segundo cuando escuchó aquel nombre y le dirigió una mirada rápida al Uchiha, se acercó a él tambaleante, soltándose de los hombros de Naruto.

—Tú, maldito Leo —le llamó con desprecio—, mi amiga ha tenido demasiado. Si te atreves a… —se quedó muda, producto del mareo, aguantando la arcada en su garganta. Así que Naruto intervino y la volvió a tomar en brazos antes de que cayera debido a la tremenda borrachera.

—Yo la llevo —dijo él, batallando un poco de cargarla en peso muerto—. Le diré a tu amigo que te confirme por mensaje que la está cuidado ¿va? No te preocupes.

Y antes de irse le dirigió una mirada rápida a Sasuke, quien le vio y después de un rato finalmente asintió.

En ese momento Naruto lo comprendió todo: _era culpa_.

¿Culpa de qué, se preguntarán? Bueno, como mierdas va a saberlo.

La situación era más complicada de lo que estaba dispuesto a entrometerse, y honestamente no brincaba de alegría por tener drama en su vida. Es así como, confiando plenamente en él, les dejó solos mientras cargaba a esa completa desconocida que se caía entre su propia embriaguez.

Naruto era el mejor amigo del puto mundo, no había duda.

—¿Estará bien? —le escuchó decir quedito a la rubia, mientras se dirigían de regreso al bar.

—Claro que sí —respondió con una radiante sonrisa—. No lo parece, pero por dentro es una buena persona, de las mejores que he conocido.

La rubia le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que dirigió su mirada azul al broche del signo de zodiaco que tenía en el pecho. Asintió, tranquila.

—Libra, ya veo —murmuró. Como si eso respondiera todo.

Naruto rió.

—Elemental, mi querida Watson.

.

.

.

Después que el par de rubios desapareciera de su vista, Sakura inhaló con fuerza y soltó el aire lentamente, como alguna vez su terapeuta le había enseñado, recargándose en la pared de ladrillos.

Se sentía una enorme estúpida, esa tendencia suya a actuar sin pensarlo era su mayor defecto, y lidiar con las consecuencias era agotador. Fue decepcionante en cierta forma que no consiguió el ansiado alivio al meterle un puñetazo en el estómago, pues las palabras que le había dicho su ex calaron más hondo que cualquier daño físico pudiera infligir.

Pero lo peor, realmente lo peor de todo, no era eso, sino que ni siquiera podía regodearse en su propia miseria pues Sasuke, insensible como siempre, seguía ahí cerca de ella, cortándole el momento dramático. La miraba con una tranquilidad nefasta, esperando que se apurara para entrar al bar. Y ahí tenía que aguantarse las lágrimas con todas sus putas fuerzas porque ya sería el colmo que la viera llorar.

Retorció sus manos con ansiedad, como si apretarlas entre sí pudiera darle algún tipo de estabilidad emocional.

(Spoiler: no funciona)

—¿Qué haces acá? —le soltó, porque era le pregunta obvia y porque no se le ocurrió ninguna mejor.

—Tenemos que regresar.

Sakura se extrañó que pareciera tan interesado por continuar, hasta que recordó que lo había humillado en público y entendió que no permanecía ahí por ella, sino que esperaba una disculpa de su parte.

En fin, si se disculpaba se iría, por ende, tendría un momento a solas, por ende, podría llorar a lo desgraciado (amable recordatorio que reprimirte hace daño).

—Sí, bueno —murmuró, volteando a otro lado para ocultar su rostro y comenzando a pellizcarse de forma inconsciente. Un poco de daño físico mantenía a raya sus ganas de llorar—. Lamento… haber dicho algo que te afectó. Frente a todos. Fue descuidado de mi parte.

Dicho esto siguió un largo silencio, creyendo incluso que Sasuke ya se había ido. Pero al voltearse descubrió que no, que permaneció con ella, y al contrario de lo que se imaginó, no se veía molesto.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Sabía que no era yo —respondió lacónico, cruzando los brazos.

Sakura soltó una risa no muy apropiada para la situación, sin controlarse, sorprendida por su gran autoestima.

—Vaya, no te pareces en nada a mi ex —dijo sin pensar, sintiendo de nuevo una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. Contuvo la respiración intentando calmarse, dejándose caer lentamente hasta terminar sentada en aquel frío suelo, esperando no tuviera restos de vómito seco.

Sasuke, por fin, tuvo otra reacción en su rostro. Frunció el ceño, no gran cosa pero era ganancia.

—Tenemos que regresar —repitió dando unos pasos para acercarse a ella, mirándola desde arriba.

—Me vale una mierda —dijo carente de fuerza en la voz. Intentó sonar sin entrecortarse, pero si seguía hablando su careta de chica dura se iría por el desagüe—. Como podrás darte cuenta… yo no sé casi una mierda de… _eso_.

—Se nota —respondió—. Pero rendirse no es opción.

Sakura se mordió el labio, ahora no solo reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar sino también la irritación que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. ¿Por qué no la dejaba sola? ¿Cómo podía interesarle tanto un concurso tan estúpido? ¿Qué debía hacer para que se fuera de una vez?

Porque en eso era experta ¿no? Al menos es lo que Sasori le repitió en más de una ocasión. Lo difícil que era ella, lo irritable que era para la gente. Comenzó a encajarse las uñas con fuerza, intentando controlar el temblor de estas. Sus uñas eran largas, perfectas para generar un lento y agudo dolor que la distrajo del que sentía creciendo en su pecho. Solo tenía que ser fuerte, aguantar un poquito más.

Le escuchó resoplar con frustración.

—Deja eso —le reprendió. Y en un parpadeo vio como se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, tomando con sus manos las suyas con el fin de separarlas, evitando que siguiera haciéndose daño. Sakura dio un brinco de sorpresa y le miró al rostro, que no poseía alteración alguna, sino el mismo entrecejo fruncido que no marcaba diferencia de su expresión usual.

Siguió la mirada de Sasuke, que veía con atención las marcas de media luna que había dejado en sus palmas. Se sintió ansiosa al verse expuesta, notando la calidez de los dedos en su piel, y sin controlarlo más las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, primero unas lentas y silenciosas, hasta convertirse en gruesas lágrimas acompañadas de sollozos. Él se mantuvo callado, con la mirada fija en sus manos, relajando un poco su expresión.

Sasuke no dijo ninguna palabra en todo el momento en que ella siguió llorando, tampoco apartó las manos. Después de un par de minutos, cuando Sakura se vió un poco más calmada, quitó una de ellas de entre sus dedos y se limpió con el dorso los restos de lágrimas que habían quedado.

—No creas que… soy así de débil —dijo en tono bajo, preguntándose qué cara estaría teniendo en ese momento. Sabía que la combinación de ojos verdes con el contorno enrojecido por el llanto no era encantador—. Es solo que… yo… —carraspeó, mirando la mano que seguía tomada de la suya—. Es difícil, quiero decir, sé que soy difícil. Y, uhm...

Sasuke negó ligeramente con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—No me debes explicaciones.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa, tuvo la intención agradecerle pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, al final solo se sorbió un poco la nariz consciente que eso la hacía ver menos adorable.

Cuando las lágrimas se acabaron, su respiración volvió a ser tranquila y sin la ansiedad que le obligaba a distraerse con sus propias manos. Era demasiado agradable el sentimiento que estaba teniendo… de hecho _peligrosamente _agradable. Sakura intuía que en otra situación, en otro momento de su vida, o en algún universo alterno, ella estaría total y perdidamente flechada por él.

Por suerte no era así ahora, se dijo a sí misma. Miró la mano de Sasuke que sostenía con suavidad la suya, y siendo honesta consigo misma, la verdad era que le gustaba ese contacto; su mano masculina contrastaba con la de ella, que parecía diminuta y frágil.

La hacía sentir segura.

Le dio un ligero apretón, agradecida, y se obligó a soltarle y aparentar que ocupaba ambas manos para arreglarse el cabello.

—¿Tienes algún plan? —preguntó empleando un tono casual como si no acabara de tener una crisis emocional hace apenas unos minutos—. Quiero decir, serán preguntas abiertas y… bueno, ya sabes ahora que no tengo exactamente mucha idea sobre ello —agregó soltando una risa que sonó muy forzada.

Sasuke le miró unos segundos, incomodándola, y al final se puso de pie con una facilidad que sus rodillas envidiaron.

—Lo mismo, sé honesta —buscó su celular para ver la hora y frunció el ceño—. Ya es tarde, regresemos.

—Sí, pero… me refiero, no es que no tenga experiencia, es solo que no es… tanta.

—Sí, entiendo —ladeó el rostro y después de meditarlos unos segundos, le dijo—: entonces, di lo que _te gustaría_ experimentar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sakura, mirándole rodar los ojos.

—Tus fantasías.

La chica comenzó a sentir su rostro lentamente enrojecer, cubrió sus mejillas intentando taparlas un poco, notándose acalorada.

—No sé como tienes tanta confianza para... —se calló unos segundos, reformulando sus palabras—. O sea, ni siquiera parece un plan ¿cómo se supone que eso sirva de algo? ¿Realmente crees que puedes adivinarlo? —le miró directamente, intentando parecer enojada—. Eres un poquito ególatra ¿sabes?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y le tendió la mano.

—Es hora.

—No actúes tan presumido, te recuerdo que tus planes a veces fallan —dijo esto tomando su mano una vez más—. Te equivocaste en algo sobre mí, no me gusta el sexo oral —remarcó con un ligero tono de burla.

El joven arqueó una ceja y la jaló hacia sí, levantándola de una, y cuando Sakura se encontraba muy cerca de él se limitó a responderle en tono grave.

—Yo nunca me equivoco.

Al final, Sakura esperaba no volver a cometer alguna imprudencia con él aquella noche, al menos no algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

(Spoiler: sí lo haría).

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
